1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to gas turbines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical single-spool gas turbine incorporates an intake that provides a flow of gas, e.g., air, to a compressor, a combustion section and a turbine in sequence. The turbine and the compressor are linked to each other via a spool. In operation, energy generated by combustion of a fuel-air mixture in the combustion section is converted to rotational energy by the turbine. The rotational energy is imparted to the compressor via the spool for compressing additional gas received through the intake.
Multi-spool gas turbines also are known, each of which typically includes multiple turbines and multiple compressors. Conventionally, the spools of a multi-spool gas turbine are concentric, with each being linked to a corresponding compressor-turbine pair.